


twelve: a hedge knight

by wordtheef



Series: thirteen ways of looking at a Lannister [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, On your knees, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordtheef/pseuds/wordtheef
Summary: “None of us are one thing,” she saysbut Jaime thinks this moment, with Brienne on her knees before him, might define them both.





	twelve: a hedge knight

“Jaime? Ser?”

“What is it,” he says.

She comes in. Shuts the door without asking. Wets her lips. “I have a confession.”

“I am not your septon, Brienne. Whatever you have to say is not meant for my ears.”

“I don’t need a septon. I need to tell you that I passed by the Queen’s chambers today.”

He opens his mouth and shuts it again.

“Yes,” says Brienne. “Did you know she’d left the door ajar?”

He shakes his head.

“Did you know she’d told me to come by?”

“You don’t understand about Cersei.”

She steps nearer. “I know what I saw. A man and his sister. A knight of honor and a woman who has none.“

“Careful, Brienne of Tarth. Careful what you say to me, and of whom you speak.”

“Should I be careful what I do?” She stepped close. “Should I move away? Go back to my rooms?” Closer again. “What is this power she has over you? Why do you go back to her when you hate yourself and her, when it’s done?”

He’s hardening. Unbelievable. But he feels the warmth of her body; he smells the scent of her skin. “There are things ... certain things ...”

She drops to her knees.

“Brienne,” he says, harsh. “No. This is not your place.”

Her eyes are steady, uncompromising, the clearest blue he’s ever seen. “Good enough for a Queen, but unworthy of a hedge knight?”

“That is not the only thing you are.”

“I want to,” she says. “Shut your eyes, ser.”

Gods help him, Jaime does.

Her hands are warm and quick opening his trousers, they are rough and clumsy stroking him to hardness —

and then without warning, she licks the top of his cock. She pushes down the soft skin to expose his ridge and kisses that — touches her tongue to the veins, little sweet dots of moisture that burn cold as she breathes lightly on it.

Her thumb rubs the underside and, fuck, she takes him in her mouth inside her mouth, it’s hot like she has a fever and her teeth scrape on him — fuck. _Fuck_. She can’t swallow much but her hand wraps around him again and that tongue moves again — he clenched his hand in her hair, tight against her scalp.

Brienne sighs.

The vibration, the soft puff of breath, it’s too much. He chokes out her name — a warning — and she moves away in time; he finishes in his own hand.

She sits, sprawled, watching him.

Jaime tucks himself in his breeches and tries to think of something to say. “You didn’t have to do that,” he finally says. “You never need to do that.”

Blue blue blue, her eyes. “Do you hate yourself now?” she says. “Do you hate me?”

He can’t reply.

She rises up — brushes her lips against his mouth — and leaves him alone — even more wanting, even less assured.


End file.
